


With You

by Casey_K



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Rumors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-03 13:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casey_K/pseuds/Casey_K
Summary: Ronon is tired of being the dirty little secret. He doesn't understand Earth's stupid rules about men with men, or Colonels with Lieutenants. All he knows is that he is John's and John hopefully is his.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if there is much of an audience for this...but, if there is, well, let me know and I'll post more.

Ronon smiled at Keller. She was being weird again. It was his own fault, he knew, after the almost kiss, the brief touch of lips. But she’d reminded him so much of Melena in that moment, and John…well, was being John, being difficult, and the on again off again of their thing because of John’s paranoia, well, Ronon had just wanted. And Keller—Jennifer—had been there. It had been a blessing and a thorn in his side. A blessing, because it had turned John around, made him offer more, had encouraged him to give Ronon everything, at least as much as John could give anyone. It was a thorn because Keller, well, she had been odd with him ever since and he thought they could have been friends. Ronon was sure she wasn’t still looking to him as a potential partner, almost two months had passed and there had been no indication she wanted to repeat their almost something, almost nothing encounter. And besides, the hurt Ronon had seen in John’s eyes the morning after in the mess hall behind the bravado and the teasing, yeah, he wasn’t about to repeat that for anything. Keller was nice. She was a fine catch for anyone. But she wasn’t for Ronon. They both knew it, which was why it was so annoying that she was being so…odd.

“You, uh…want to get something to eat?” he ventured, trying for casual. 

“Oh, um…”

“Not hungry after another near fatal disaster?”

“No…I mean yes, but it’s…” She sighed, her shoulders slumping. “Ronon, I’m sorry, I really am, but I’m interested in someone else.”

Ronon paused, letting her words sink in. What the hell was she…

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, or mislead you…”

“What, me? No…I wasn’t…I didn’t think.” He stopped. Took a breath. “It’s just something to eat.”

“Right.” She eyed him suspiciously. “As friends.”

“Right. Friends. We are, aren’t we? I mean, I didn’t think you were interested, and…” He knew he wasn’t supposed to say anything but… “I’m kind of already seeing someone.”

“You are?” She sounded relieved and he relaxed a fraction. “Wait, you are? But…”

“It wasn’t definite then, and what with almost certain death…” She frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I knew, actually.”

Ronon tensed. “What do you mean?”

“It’s one of the botanists, right? She’s always talking about you.” She seemed to resolve herself and smiled. “Yes, let’s eat.”

But Ronon didn’t feel much like eating anymore. He was sick of hearing rumours about how he was fucking women all over the city. And various worlds. When in reality he’d only touched one person in his entire time in Atlantis. “Do you know what, I actually…” he pointed over his shoulder, “Can we rain check?” One of those weird Earthisms he’d picked up from John.

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’ll uh, see you, then.”

She disappeared out of sight and Ronon’s blood boiled. He was sick of all the secrets. Of hiding in their quarters. John may be happy to sneak around but Ronon wasn’t. Not anymore. He headed for John’s room with a determined stride. They needed to sort it. Once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Shepherd was just dozing off when his door chimed. He groaned and dragged himself off the bed. “This better be life threatening,” he warned as he opened the door. He took one look at Ronon, all fire and fury. “What have I done now?” He stood aside to let him in and locked the door behind him. “Whatever it is can I apologise in advance and we talk about it after I’ve had some sleep?” Ronon turned on him, eyes burning into Shephard’s chest. “Or not.” 

They stood in silence for a moment. Ronon wasn’t the best at using his words. But neither was Shepherd, which is why it worked for them. They didn’t really argue about anything. They fucked out their differences and by the end of the session all was well in their little bubble of the world. Shepherd stepped towards Ronon and reached out a hand. He was tired, but if Ronon needed to clear something Shepherd could fuck first and sleep later. But Ronon pulled away and stepped back. “Okay,” Shepherd said carefully. “If it’s not a booty call, what can I do for you?”

“Is that all this is to you?” Ronon’s words were clipped and tense.

“What?”

“Sex. Is that all I am to you?”

Shit. “Ronon, no, of course not.” He stepped closer, but Ronon moved away. “Aw, come on, Chewie, you know I’m not good at this stuff.”

“And why is that?”

“Look, you’re hurting. I don’t know why, but I want to put it right.”

“Do you, though?”

“Ronon, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” He didn’t mean to sound so exasperated, but something shifted. Ronon sighed and flopped onto the bed. 

“Why can’t we tell people? About us.”

“That’s what this is about?” He sat next to Ronon and slipped a hand into his, tangling their fingers together. “We’ve talked about this. It’s not that I don’t want people to know.”

“You’re worried about your job.”

“Ronon, it’s not just about my job. If they…” John leaned into Ronon’s shoulder. “They’ll recall me to earth. Court Marshall. Demotion at the very least, dishonourable discharge at the worst, but I don’t even care about that.” He pulled Ronon’s chin around to face him. “I’d never see you again. I’d be stuck on Earth, and you’d be stuck here… I can’t lose you, Ronon. I won’t. And if that means hiding behind closed doors then, well, that’s just what we have to do.” His lips tingled where’s Ronon’s brushed his, the electric touch of Ronon’s tongue sliding over his own, god, he’d never have enough of his taste. He surrendered to Ronon’s need, throwing his own in to the mix because every word he’d said had been true. He couldn’t lose Ronon, wouldn’t. He’d never felt this way about anyone, ever. Not even Nancy in the early days of their thing and that had led to marriage. Ronon was everything. More even than his career. He would gladly give it all up to spend the rest of his days with his Chewie. The huge teddy bear of a man who’d stolen his heart and given him more than he ever thought he deserved in several lifetimes. 

He gasped as Ronon slipped into his body, joining them once more in their desperate dance of passion and belonging, and owning. And yet something was different, the way their fingers entwined, the way Ronon moved in him, the warm breath over his neck, it was all somehow deeper, more intense, like there was more of themselves, more of each other. They shuddered to climax, almost together, breathing heavy, sloppy kisses easing the desperate crush of their bodies. 

Ronon pulled a blanket over them and nestled closer. “I just want you,” Ronon whispered against his skin. “And I want people to know I’m yours, John. Yours alone. No more stories of false conquests and women hitting on me in the halls. Keller thinks I’m seeing some botanist; the woman has been talking about me. But I’m spoken for, John. They need to know.”

“Yeah, well, I told you that almost kiss would come back to bite you.”

“That’s not the point though, is it? Women are saying they’ve had me, John. Doesn’t that bother you? It bothers me. Because I’m yours. I’ll always be yours.”

John didn’t answer but he pulled Ronon closer, kissed his shoulder. He waited until Ronon dozed off before slipping out of the bed and into the shower. He knew what he needed to do, rules be damned. Ronon needed this. 

As he passed by the bed Ronon stirred. “John?”

“Go back to sleep. I have to take care of something.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m making it right.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Colonel Shepherd, what can I do for you?”

Woolsey had that lacklustre smile all the suits from the IOA had. Regulation, just like the tie and the briefcase. And yet it was obvious he was making an effort to fit in to Atlantis community, and Atlantis life. “I need to talk to you about a private matter.”

“Well, come in. Close the door.” Woolsey pressed a few buttons. “We won’t be disturbed. What’s on your mind?”

“It’s a sensitive issue. Given my position here. In Atlantis.”

“Okay…”

“A few months ago, I embarked on a relationship…a sexual relationship,” Woolsey blushed, “with a member of my team.”

“I see.” Woolsey frowned. “Well, there have been no issues with the function of your team, so I see no reason to pull out the fraternization rules and hit you with them. I trust should things some to an end…”

“They won’t. That’s why I’m here.”

“So?”

“It’s become a serious relationship. A lasting relationship. Obviously, we’ve been keeping it quiet, but that’s no longer…appropriate.”

“You want my blessing to tell people?” Woolsey was understandably confused.

“It’s more than that. I need to know whether you’ll report me to the military police back home.”

“Why would I…” Shepherd saw the moment the penny dropped. “You’re not talking about Teyla, are you?”

Shepherd shook his head. “Ronon and I will be taking things to the next level and I need to know you aren’t going to ship me back to Earth.”

“Colonel Shepherd, John, I hope you’re not suggesting I would have a problem with…”

“But the military does.”

“Not anymore. John, DADT was repealed more than a year ago.”

Shepherd sat up straighter. “It was?”

“You didn’t know?”

“I wasn’t in love with a man a year ago.” In love, wow, that was new. 

Woolsey smiled. “The military doesn’t have any issue should you choose to make your relationship with Ronon more…open, or more permanent. And as commander of this base, I choose not to take issue with you dating within your team. You are after all, military commander of this base, which means all military personnel fall within your team. I would not limit you in the same way I would not limit myself should love present itself during my time here.”

“So, we’re all good?”

“Absolutely.”

John laughed. Chewie would be so happy. 

“But, John…” He sobered and looked back to Woolsey. “Given your position on the base I still have to ask you to be mindful in public areas.”

“Oh, right, of course. Minimal PDA. Got it.”

“Okay then. I’m glad we had this talk.”

“Not as glad as I am.” He dismissed himself and went in search of Ronon with the good news.


	4. Chapter 4

With John gone from the bed Ronon didn’t feel much like sleeping. He showered, dressed, and headed to the mess hall to see who was around. He was more than hungry after the nonsense with Keller and given the energy output sex with John required, he was now running on empty. He smiled remembering their union. It was more this time. It hadn’t been sex. Not just sex. They’d made love. Deep and meaningful. Sustaining in a whole new way. If that was how their coupling would be from now on—interspersed with the rough love, of course—then Ronon had no problem staying quiet a while longer. Because after today there was no getting away from the blinding truth that John loved him. It wasn’t about hot romps with a spirited young thing. John had feelings, real feelings for Ronon, and as long as he could admit that to himself, Ronon was happy.

The mess hall was quiet, but Teyla and Zalenka sat at a table in the corner deep in conversation. He grabbed a plate of food and joined them. “I’m not interrupting?”

“No, please…” Teyla gestured to a free seat. “We were discussing the new shielding capabilities of the jumpers.” Ronon nodded and they carried on with their conversation. He listened without getting too involved and laughed every time Zalenka huffed at the mention of Rodney’s name. 

He was almost finished when John appeared in the door way looking unusually pleased with himself. He raised a hand and John made his way over, grabbing some food and a coffee on the way. John stopped next to Ronon and leaned in to kiss the top of his head before sitting uncharacteristically close on the bench. John patted Ronon’s back as he choked on his muffin. “You okay there, Chewie?”

“Are you?” Ronon asked, raising an eyebrow and coughing up a few crumbs.

John leaned against him and grinned. “Never better.” He placed a hand on Ronon’s thigh and squeezed. 

“I take it you have chosen to forgo the pretence and secrecy regarding your relationship.” Teyla stated. 

“We have indeed,” John answered, and Ronon turned to him. John smiled. “I went to see Woolsey.” He popped a grape into his mouth. “We’re officially official.” 

“Officially, official?”

“Yup. Which means I can do this,” John leaned in and kissed him chastely on the lips, “and anyone who doesn’t like it can go to hell.”

“Well, I, for one am very pleased for you both.” 

“Me too,” said Zalenka. Ronon was still staring at John. John’s smile faltered. 

“It’s what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“What I…” Ronon smirked. “It is what I wanted.” He pulled John to him and kissed his cheek. “Very much what I wanted.”

“Can I just say…” They both looked up to see Lorne grinning. John stood up and Lorne offered his hand. John took it, and Lorne pulled him into a hug. “It’s about time, John.” He kissed John’s cheek and Ronon growled involuntarily. “Whoa, there, Dex, I’ve got one for you too.” He leaned over and pecked Ronon on the cheek. “I’m not after your man, big guy. Just offering congratulations.”

“Thanks,” Ronon grumbled, and the rest of them laughed. John ran a hand over Ronon’s shoulder soothing the tension and Ronon reached up to cover John’s hand with his own. It felt good. To do this in company. To do this with friends. He rested his cheek on their joined hands. So good. But the moment ended with a clatter and a loud gasp. They all looked over to see Keller. 

“That’s who your seeing?” Of all the people to have a problem with his relationship with John, Keller was so far down the list she almost wasn’t on it at all, but before he could say anything John stepped in closer and squeezed his shoulder. 

“You have a problem, Dr Keller?”

“What?” She looked around at everyone staring at her. “Do I, no, I don’t have…god, it came out wrong. I don’t have a problem with…I’m just surprised.” She faded out, her face flushed with embarrassment. She pulled herself together and walked over to their table. Lorne made his excuses and left, but Teyla and Zalenka sat it out. “Can I join you? I need to explain.”

John slipped back on to the bench and Ronon put an arm around his waist and hauled him in closer. John grinned, and Ronan’s heart skipped but both of them were serious when they looked back to Keller. 

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Really. It’s not that you’re you,” she said to John, “It’s that you’re not Ginny.”

“The botanist?” Ronon said.

Keller nodded. “She’s told everyone you’re dating. In very explicit detail.” She sat back and looked between them. “I really have no problem with same sex relationships, but I do have a problem with cheating, and from what she has said it’s clear she knows nothing of this.” She gestured between them.

“That’s probably because I’ve never even spoken to the woman.” Keller narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m serious. Whatever she’s told you is a lie.”

“I must admit I didn’t have you pegged for the cheating type, but then you did…”

“Just because he almost kissed you months ago before we were exclusive…” She snapped her attention to John. “What, you think he wouldn’t have told me about it?”

“No, I…oh, I don’t know. I’m not the bad guy, here, okay?”

“But Ronon is for being the subject of some stranger’s fantasy world?”

“No.” She stared at her tray. “Look, I’m happy for you guys, but I just don’t know where it leaves Ginny.”

“Having to explain away her lies,” Ronon said. “I was a runner for seven years, Jennifer. Seven years completely alone. Now I know for you, for your Earth culture it would make it seem like I would need to bounce around from one bed to another to make up for that but I’m not from Earth. On Sateda we develop relationships before we jump into bed with people.”

“Much like the Athosians,” Teyla added.

“John is the first, and only person I have been with since arriving in Atlantis and that is not likely to change any time soon.” He glanced at John. “If ever. So please, take your judgement, and sit elsewhere.”

“Ronon…”

“I’m sorry, Jennifer,” John said. “Ronon has a point. If you don’t know him well enough to believe him, perhaps you should sit somewhere else.”

“I’m sorry, okay? But maybe I’m more likely to believe a woman given the misogynistic patriarchy we’re subjected to on a daily basis where men can do no wrong, but women are cast as delusional.”

“Jennifer,” Teyla said gently. “Have these two men ever treated you that way, have you ever witnessed them treating any woman that way?”

“No.” Jennifer huffed, her eyes glistening. “But they’re making me feel like a silly little girl right now.”

“Is that their impression,” Teyla added, “or your own?”

Ronon watched as Jennifer grabbed her tray and retreated. She flung everything into the bin and left the room in a swirl of barely contained emotion. 

Zadek raised his hands in surrender. “I have no idea what just happened.”

“You’re not the only one,” John said. “Thanks, Teyla. I mean, you were right, we’ve never been like that, have we? I certainly didn’t think I’d ever treated a female member of the team differently.”

“I do not think it appropriate to discuss such things here.”

Ronon was about to question what she meant when Rodney burst into the mess hall. “What the hell have you done to Jennifer?” His gaze homed in on Ronon.

“Don’t look at me.” 

Rodney was about to counter him when he took in the body language at the table. Ronon saw his eyes track Ronon’s arm around John, John’s posture leaning into Ronon’s side. “So, you two finally came out, huh? Is that what’s sent her into a snit, because she thought Ronon was interested in her?”

“Rodney…” 

“No, it’s okay, John. I’m a grown man. What woman in the real world would choose me over Man Mountain there?”

“Actually, she did.” Ronon raised an eyebrow as Rodney’s mouth opened and closed with no words. “She thought I was asking her out earlier and said no because she was interested in someone else.”

“She did?” Rodney grinned. “Then what was that all about?” He gestured over his shoulder.

“Oh, I know this one,” Zalenka said. “She thinks we’re all misogynist patriarchs who make her feel like a little girl?” 

Rodney frowned. “I don’t think…oh. This is one of those social things I’m not going to understand isn’t it?”

John sighed. “Maybe you should just go check she’s okay, Rodney.”

“Right, yes. I should do that.” He turned to leave but stopped. “Congratulations, by the way.” He grinned at Ronon. “I knew someone was giving him that chilled out vibe.” He was gone before Ronon could respond.

“Chilled out vibe?” John sounded scandalized. “What does he mean by that?”

“Well, you have been more relaxed of late, John.” Teyla gave the cheeky smile that indicated she would be laughing out loud if she thought it appropriate.

“I’m always relaxed.”

“Oh, she’s right.” Zalenka winked at Ronon. “It’s that chilled out vibe you can only get after really, really good sex. You have it right now, in fact.”

Ronon snorted into his tea and John clipped him around the head. “Enough of that. Don’t make me get rough with you.”

“And that’s supposed to be a threat to make me stop?” Ronon pulled John onto his lap and snuffled behind his ear. “You know I like it when you get rough with me,” he whispered so only John would hear. 

“Okay,” John’s voice was deep and throaty. “Time to go.” He stood up, taking Ronon with him. “We’ll uh, catch up with you guys later.” Ronon was sure he heard even Teyla laugh as they turned into the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Shepherd glanced at the clock when his door chimed. It wasn’t late late, but late enough that it better be important. Ronon snuffled next to him from his post orgasm nap but stirred when the door chimed again. 

“You expecting someone?” He watched Shepherd pull on track pants and a discarded tee.

“Not on my day off, no. You?”

“It’s your place. Even with people knowing I don’t think they’d look for me here.”

The door chimed again. “Hold your horses,” Shepherd called. When he opened the door, his shoulders slumped. A young woman stood there looking sheepish. “Don’t tell me, the sky is falling?”

“Colonel Shepherd.” She nodded. “Not quite.” She shuffled her feet. “I, uh…I’m Ginny. I’m sorry to bother you at your private quarters, but it’s a private matter, and I was, uhm, kind of hoping Lt Dex would be here so I could speak to you together?”

“Ronan,” Shepherd called over his shoulder. “You decent?” Ginny flushed. 

“One minute.” Shepherd glanced over his shoulder and watched Ronon snag a tee from the floor. It was way too small as he squeezed into it, but…wow, it was a very nice picture. Ronon slipped into his leather pants and wandered over. “Okay,” he said, placing an arm around Shepherd’s waist and his chin on his shoulder. “What is it?”

“This…” Shepherd indicated the woman. “Is Ginny.” Ronon tensed and stepped back. “You’d better come in,” Shepherd said to Ginny. 

She stepped nervously through the door and tried not to look around. Her eyes flitted over the unmade bed before settling on Ronon. “I needed to explain. And apologise.”

They made their way to the small seating area. Ginny sat one side of the small table and Ronon sat the other, pulling Shepherd practically on top of him. “The floor is all yours, as they say.”

She smiled at Shepherd but looked a little green around the edges. “Okay, it’s like this…”

“You’re gay,” Ronon said before she could say anything else. 

She snorted a laugh. “That is it exactly, yes.”

Shepherd looked between them. “I don’t understand.”

“Well,” she said slowly. “I’m kind of seeing someone, and she is super paranoid that everyone is going to find out. It’s all new to her, and well, you guys know how it is, you never know how people will react.”

“What’s that got to do with me?”

“Ah, right. Well, I don’t know if it’s the gaydar, or what, but I knew you were,” she said to Ronon. “Or at least I knew you weren’t interested in any of the women here, and I kind of had an inkling about you two. Nothing definite, mind,” she said to Shepherd. “Just the way he looks at you… Anyway, a couple of the girls I hang out with were getting a bit edgy about where I kept disappearing to, so I figured I had to tell them I was seeing someone.”

“But why me?”

She huffed, as though they should both have figured it out by now. “You were the one person I knew none of the other girls would be seeing. Not only that, nobody was likely to ever actually ask you about it. Until Jennifer, of course. Which, yeah, you’re friends. I get it. She hasn’t really been hanging out with us until recently, and I’d already told a few of the girls by then. Look,” she edged forward. “I’m so sorry. I really didn’t think it through, it was a spur of the moment decision, and I’ve told them all I made it up. They’re seriously pissed with me, but it’s okay. I deserve it. I just really wanted you to know I’m sorry.” 

“Apology accepted,” Ronon mumbled. 

“Just like that?” Shepherd asked. 

He shrugged. “I know what it’s like when your lover doesn’t want people to know. Whatever the reason.”

“I appreciate your understanding, Lt Dex.”

Shepherd watched Ronon thaw. “Call me Ronon.” He held out his hand and they shook. “And this,” he said, looking at Shepherd. “Is my partner, John.”

“John,” she said, smirking at him. She held out her hand, and Shepherd shook it briefly.

“So, who’s your other half?”

“This is a safe space,” Ronon added. 

“I don’t know if I should, I mean…” she hesitated. 

“It’s a Marine,” Ronon stated.

“Yeah, I don’t know if…what with you being…”

“The boss,” Shepherd said.

“You got it.”

“There is no official ‘thing’ anymore. DADT is over. That’s why we were able to be official.”

“I don’t think it’s that. It’s more the whole stereotyping of women in the military.”

“That again.” Shepherd huffed. 

“Again?” Ginny asked.

“We had the misogynistic patriarchy speech from Jennifer early…I mean, do we really do that?”  
Ginny looked thoughtful for a moment. “I can’t speak for you guys personally, but yeah, there’s still a lot of it about. If I had a dollar for every time one of the scientists,” she paused to think, “actually your guys included, called me sweetheart. Ugh, it’s sickening, really, but I suppose most of us barely notice it anymore.”

“I had no idea.” Shepherd looked at Ronon. “Have you noticed anything?”

He shrugged. “Sure, I guess. I figured it was an Earth thing. If I tried that shit on a Satedan woman, she’d feed me my balls for breakfast.” Ginny laughed, but Shepherd frowned. He frowned because it was a wake-up call to him how oblivious he was to potential inequalities going on under his command. And that pissed him off. It pissed him off more than Ginny commandeering his boyfriend as a beard to protect one of his soldiers. “You can’t be responsible for everyone, John.” Ronon took up stroking light fingers over his back, and his concentration waivered. 

“I should go,” Ginny said, grinning. “Again, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Ronon said. “If it hadn’t been for Jennifer mentioning your stories I wouldn’t have flipped out at John, and he wouldn’t have gone to Woolsey.” Ronon squeezed Shepherd’s thigh. “In a way, you kind of did us a favour.”

“Happy to oblige. I just have to figure out another story for my disappearances.”

“Speak to her,” Shepherd said. “Tell her she’s welcome to come talk to me about it and maybe I can settle her mind that I won’t stand for any stereotyping nonsense on my watch. And if she hears anything being said about me and Ronon here, she should report it. Woolsey has already assured me there is a zero-tolerance policy on Atlantis, with the penalty being a one-way ticket back to Earth.”

“Got it.” She stood, and they walked her to the door. “Thanks for being so understanding. It’s a shame you aren’t in charge of more teams around this place.”

“Woolsey’s a good guy. You can talk to him if it’s really as rough as you say out there for the female expedition members.”

“It’s not rough, as such, just annoying, I guess.”

“Even so. It should be reported and investigated otherwise nobody knows it’s time for change. I always assumed because Elizabeth, and then Sam, were in charge, there wouldn’t be anything like that going on here.”

“Yeah, weird, huh? OK, well, I’ll see you around.” 

Shepherd sighed as the door closed behind her. “I had no idea, and now I’m wondering if I was part of the problem.”

Ronon rested his chin on Shepherd’s shoulder. “Come back to bed and stop worrying.”

He turned to face Ronon, stepping impossibly closer. “How about we go back to bed and you stop me worrying?” He probably wouldn’t manage another round of sex just yet, but he could definitely be distracted by some fooling around.

“Now that, I can do.” Ronon took his hand and pulled him back towards the bed. “This has been the best, and yet the strangest day, but for now, all I want you to think about is me.” Which, yeah, as Ronon slipped to his knees, was the easiest thing in the world…in this world, in his own world, in any damn world, because…Ronon, hello…and Shepherd’s coherent thoughts ended around the time Ronon slipped his hot mouth over the head of Shepherd’s rapidly hardening cock with the realisation he didn't know he still had it in him at his age.


End file.
